This invention relates generally to machines used in making ophthalmic lenses and more particularly concerns machines used to fine and polish ophthalmic lenses.
In presently known fining/polishing machines which simultaneously fine or polish two lenses, the motion of the block adapters is achieved by the use of separate swing frames for each adapter and separate drive mechanisms for each swing frame. To accommodate the multiple frames and drive components, these machines require a relatively large foot print. They are difficult to maintain in calibration. They are configured for material specific cycles and reconfiguration requires time and pressure adjustments to be made manually by the operator.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a fining/polishing machine suitable for simultaneously fining or polishing two lenses. Another object of this invention is to provide a fining/polishing machine having its calibrated components mounted on a single rigid frame. It is also an object of this invention to provide a fining/polishing machine having two block adapter assemblies mounted on a single swing frame. A further object of this invention is to provide a fining/polishing machine capable of simultaneously fining or polishing two lenses by use of a single drive motor. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a fining/polishing machine with computerized controls enabling an operator to automatically set machine operating parameters by selecting the material of the lens to be fined/polished. It is also an object of this invention to provide a fining/polishing machine having a computerized process enabling the operator to automatically set cycle times and fining/polishing pressures by selection of the material of the lenses to be fined/polished. A further object of this invention is to provide a fining/polishing machine which is smaller and more economical than known machines performing the same functions.